Personal organizers for time and task management are often valuable tools for highly regimented and scheduled individuals who prefer or require a structured approach to everyday activities. Serving as modern equivalents to the proverbial “string tied on a finger,” organization tools provide a mechanism for identification, entry, completion, and reconciliation of tasks. A user identifies tasks, such as meetings, actions and errands, and records them for occurrence or completion at a particular place and time. Typically arranged around a calendar, an organizer tool allows a daily accounting of tasks, and may also provide for reprioritization and identifying completion of the tasks. The actual nature of the scheduled tasks varies by the habits and role of the individual, however, such organizers generally itemize the activities and actions so that as sense of closure or completion may be enumerated and satisfied.
Traditional organizers have taken the form of a specialized notebook or bound volume having pages specialized for various organization aspects (such as daily, weekly and/or monthly page layouts) and a set of tabs or inserts for efficiently indexing particular entries. As with many information based models, microprocessor technology has recast the traditional paper systems, and recent decades have marked the introduced electronic versions of former paper based mechanisms. Modern marketing now touts various electronic organizer configurations ranging in scope and portability from a fully contained PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) including a cellphone, audio and video to desktop PC applications having various connectivity options. Nonetheless, despite the electronic advances providing for efficient transmission, storage and replication of a task organizer, paper continues to be an effective medium for effectively storing and reconciling scheduling information.